Harry Potter
Harry Potter on LEGO-yhtiön tuottama lisenssiteema, joka on ollut markkinoilla vuodesta 2001. Teema perustuu kirjailija J.K.Rowlingin Harry Potter-kirjasarjaan ja sarjasta tehtyyn elokuvasarjaan. Teema koostuu erilaisista tilanteista, joista on tehty LEGO-versio. Seteissä seikkailevat lukuisat Harry Potter -saagasta tutut hahmot ja Harry Potter onkin tuonut suurimman määrän uusia minifiguureita ja minifiguurien osia kaikista teemoista. Kantavana ideana monien settien takana on että ne voidaan yhdistää joskeenkin helposti yhdeksi suureksi Tylypahkan linnaksi. Tätä ideaa ei ole kuitenkaan viety eteenpäin niin paljon kuin esim. Modular Houses-teemassa, sillä settien yhdistelemiseen ei ole annettu mitään omaa ohjetta. Setit Sarjan setit voidaan jakaa seitsemään eri ryhmään kuuluvaksi sen perusteella mistä kirjasarjasta setin tilanne on otettu. Viisasten kivi *4701 Sorting Hat - "Lajitteluhattu" *4702 The Final Challenge - "Tärkeä tehtävä" *4704 The Room of Winged Keys - "Siivekkäiden avainten kammio" *4705 Snape's Classroom - "Kalkaroksen luokka" *4706 Forbidden Corridor - "Kielletty käytävä" *4707 Hagrid's Hut - "Hagridin mökki" *4708 Hogwarts Express - "Pikajuna Tylypahkaan" *4709 Hogwarts Castle - "Tylypahkan linna" *4711 Flying Lesson - "Lentotunti" *4712 Troll on the Loose - "Peikko karkutiellä" *4714 Gringotts Bank - "Irvetan pankki" *4721 Hogwarts Classrooms - Tylypahkan luokkahuoneet" *4722 Gryffindor House - "Rohkelikko" *4723 Diagon Alley Shops - "Viistokujan kaupat" *4737 Quidditch Match - "Huispausottelu" *4738 Hagrid's Hut - "Hagridin mökki" *4841 Hogwart's Express - "Tylypahkan pikajuna" *4842 Hogwart's Castle - "Tylypahkan linna" *4865: The Forbidden Forest "Kielletty metsä" *4867: Hogwarts "Tylypahka" *71043: Hogwarts Castle "Tylypahkan linna" *75954: Hogwarts Great Hall "Tylypahkan suuri sali" *75955: Hogwarts Express "Tylypahkan pikajuna" *75956: Quidditch Match "Huispausottelu" Salaisuuksien kammio *4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies - "Hienoja huispausvarusteita" *4720 Knockturn Alley - "Iskunkiertokuja" *4726 Quidditch Practice - "Huispauksen harjoittelua" *4727 Aragog in the Dark Forest - "Hämäkäk kielletyssä metsässä" *4728 Escape from Privet Drive - "Likusteritieltä vapauteen" *4729 Dumbledore's Office - "Dumpledoren toimisto" *4730 The Chamber of Secrets - "Salaisuuksien kammio" *4731 Dobby's Release - "Dobbyn vapautus" *4733 The Duelling Club - "Kaksintaistelukerho" *4735 Slytherin - "Luihuinen" *4736 Freeing Dobby - "Vapaa Dobby" *4840 The Burrow "Kotikolo" *75950: Aragog's Lair "Hämäkäkin piilo" *75953: Hogwarts Whomping Willow "Tylypahkan tällipaju" Azkabanin vanki *4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak - "Draco Malfoy kohtaa Hiinokan" *4751 Harry and the Marauder's Map - "Harry Potter ja kelmien kartta" *4752 Professor Lupin's Classroom - "Professori Lupinin luokkahuone" *4753 Sirius Black's Escape - "Sirius Mustan pako" *4754 Hagrid's Hut - "Hagridin mökki" *4755 Knight Bus - "Poimittaislinja" *4756 Shrieking Shack - "Rääkyvä röttelö" *4757 Hogwarts Castle - "Tylypahkan linna" *4758 Hogwarts Express - "Pikajuna Tylypahkaan" *4695 Mini Knight Bus - "Poimittaislinja, pieni" *4866 Knight Bus "Poimittaislinja" *75945: Expecto Patronum "Odotum Suojelius" *75947: Hagrid's Hut: Buckbeak's Rescue "Hagridin mökki: Hiinokan pelastus" *75957: The Knight Bus "Poimittaislinja" Liekehtivä pikari *4762 Rescue from the Merpeople - "Pelastautuminen vedenväeltä" *4766 Graveyard Duel - "Taistelu hautausmaalla" *4767 Harry and the Hungarian Horntail - "Harry ja unkarilainen sarvipyrstö" *4768 The Durmstrang Ship - "Drumstrangin laiva" *75946: Hungarian Horntail Triwizard Challenge"Kolmivelhoturnajaishaaste unkarilainen sarvipyrstö" *75948: Hogwarts Clock Tower "Tylypahkan kellotorni" *75958: Beauxbatons' Carriage: Arrival at Hogwarts "Beauxbatonsin vaunut: saapuminen Tylypahkaan" *75965: The Rise of Voldemort "Voldemortin nousu" Feeniksin kilta *5378 Hogwarts Castle - "Tylypahkan linna" Puoliverinen prinssi Kuoleman varjelukset Muu * 75964: Harry Potter Advent Calendar "Harry Potter -joulukalenteri" Lego kirjoja *LEGO Harry Potter -Luo velhomaailma Videopelit Harry Potterista on tehty kaksi Lego videopeliähttp://www.lego.com/videogames. Ne ovat nimeltään LEGO Harry Potter: Years: 1-4 ja LEGO Harry Potter: Years: 5-7 Luokka:Minifiguuriteemat Luokka:Teemat